Bufanda
by my-sixteen-panics
Summary: "-¿Tejes?-" Two-shot de año nuevo. GrimmjowxUlquiorra. Leve yaoi.
1. Parque

_¡Hola! Este año nuevo lo inicio con una historia de Bleach. Tengo en mente una de Death Note, pero aún no termino de formular la idea. Esta historia no tiene una dedicatoria especial, porque simplemente apareció en mi mente ayer en la mañana, y aunque no la subo completa, prometo que para la noche ya está la otra parte (sólo serán dos capítulos). Quiero desearles a tods un feliz año nuevo y los mejores deseos! Que todos sus próstos, deseos y sueños se cumplan. Un beso y un gran abrazo!_

_Bueno, como ya saben, Bleach no es de mi propiedad y hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por entretenimiento. ¡Disfruten su lectura y que tengan un lindo día!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<br>****Parque**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow se sentó al lado de Ulquiorra en una banca de un parque mientras este tejía una bufanda con ganchos. Esbozó una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser su típica sonrisa burlona y luego le preguntó con genuina curiosidad -¿Tejes?-<br>-¿Te sorprende?- le contestó Ulquiorra con su usual tono lineal.  
>-En absoluto- dijo Grimmjow, luego lo pensó mejor y añadió -te hace lucir maternal- y sonrió, mostrándole a Ulquiorra sus colmillos. Ulquiorra se contuvo de discutir y simplemente encogió los hombros. -¡Vamos! No es divertido si no te enojas…-<br>-Como digas sexta- Grimmjow no dijo nada más, aunque frunció el ceño. Miró a Ulquiorra por unos instantes tejer, y mientras lo hacía pasó su brazo por detrás de él; para poder abrazarlo con ambas manos lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo, agarrándolo de la cintura y reposando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Ulquiorra.

-Deberías dejar esa seriedad por lo menos una vez al año; hoy es noche vieja y los humanos acostumbran a tener doce propósitos para el año nuevo- comentó el peliazul en un susurro, sólo para Ulquiorra.  
>-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, sexta?- dijo Ulquiorra dejando brevemente de tejer para observar sus ojos azules.<br>-Yo ya tengo mis doce propósitos. ¿Tú tienes…?-  
>-¿Por qué habría de preocuparme yo por semejante infamia? Es sólo basura humana- Grimmjow dejó un poco abierta la mandíbula por la decepción. ¡Y él que pensaba compartir sus propósitos con Ulquiorra!<p>

-Nosotros fuimos humanos alguna vez…-  
>-Lo que hayamos hecho o no cuando fuimos humanos es algo que debería no tener significado, para ninguno de nosotros, después de todo, ahora somos Espada-<br>-Por supuesto Ulqui, pero…-  
>-Nada Grimmjow… ¿y cómo es que vas tan ligero de ropa? Esto no es Las Noches… mejor regresemos antes de que te dé frío-<br>-Déjame estar un momento más contigo, Ulqui. Cuando estemos en Las Noches me abandonaras a mi suerte con el loco de Nnoitra y el psicópata de Szayel. ¡Odio sus interrogaciones! Algún día descubrirán que estamos juntos, Ulquiorra...-  
>-Si lo hacen, será sólo por tu boca, sexta…- dijo el pelinegro, retomando su tejido.<br>-¿Sabes Ulqui? Se oye mejor cuando me hablas de forma cariñosa…- Grimmjow esbozó otra leve sonrisa nostálgica, y ambos permanecieron nuevamente en silencio.

-Grimmjow…- se atrevió Ulquiorra a decir después de unos leves instantes -quedémonos un rato más. Sólo por un momento. Aizen-sama se preguntará que ocurrió con su té-  
>-Por supuesto… Aizen-sama…- gruñó Grimmjow, con los ojos cerrados, sin soltar a Ulquiorra.<p>

Ulquiorra siguió tejiendo su bufanda y Grimmjow permaneció abrazando a Ulquiorra todo el rato, observándolo tejer. Ulquiorra, a pesar de lucir molesto, no se quejó en ningún momento por la acción de Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Creo que hacia mucho que no escribía Bleach, disculpen si las personalidades no son exactamente como deberían, pero amo ver a Grimmi-chan más tranquilito. Como sea, es año nuevo, así que... espero que me perdonen, digo puras incoherencias... n_nU ¿qué tal un review? Me harían muy feliz :)<em>


	2. Regalo

_¡Perdón! Dije que subía ayer en la noche el segundo capítulo y no lo hice. En mi defensa debo decir que llegué más tarde de lo que esperaba a mi casa. aún así, ¡lo siento mucho! Para compensar, he hecho un epílogo que espero les guste :). Perdón de nuevo! Bueno, pues... ¡disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<br>****Regalo**

* * *

><p>-Grimmjow…- habló Ulquiorra de repente.<br>-¿Uhm?- preguntó éste quedamente.  
>-Debemos irnos ya, te sientes helado…-<br>-Seguro…- Grimmjow soltó su agarre y Ulquiorra se levantó y puso su bufanda azul casi terminada en la bolsa en donde estaban las cajas de té. Grimmjow permaneció sentado. Por un instante, Ulquiorra se quedó contemplándolo y casi formó una sonrisa. En lugar de eso dijo -Sexta… Aizen-sama nos espera-  
>-Por supuesto Schiffer…- dando con esto por entendido que volvían a ser dos Espadas, uno superior a otro, sin ningún trato especial.<p>

Ulquiorra se quedó viendo a Grimmjow hasta que éste abrió la garganta. Al llegar a las noches, Grimmjow tuvo que quedarse junto a Nnoitra y Szayel quienes se sonrieron entre sí al verlo.

-Su té, Aizen-sama- dijo el pelinegro.  
>-Llévaselo a Tousen, Ulquiorra, y dile que prepare un poco- dijo con una sonrisa perenne.<br>-Como usted ordene, Aizen-sama- Ulquiorra se movió con sonido por Las Noches, llevando el té. Grimmjow permaneció con la mirada baja todo el rato.  
>-Oh Grimmjow- dijo Aizen -parece ser que Gin tiene algo que hablar contigo. Ve con él y no demores, pronto será la reunión de fin de año- Grimmjow simplemente asintió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a paso lento con Gin.<p>

Grimmjow caminó por Las Noches con tranquilidad hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación de Gin. Estaba entreabierta, por lo que entró.

-Vaya que eres un gatito travieso, Grimmi-chan- dijo Gin nada más entrar la sexta.  
>-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-<br>-He de decir, que creía que con ese cuerpo, no dejarías que Ulquiorra fuera el activo- Grimmjow pareció atragantarse.  
>-¿Has… has estado espiándonos?- dijo Grimmjow en un susurro.<br>-Soy encargado de las cámaras, después de todo. Pero no estamos aquí para discutir tu "posición", Grimmi- el nombrado permaneció en silencio -Me han encargado que te entretenga lo suficiente. Y no te diré nada más. Si gustas permanecer en silencio, sentarte o curiosear en mi habitación, siéntete libre de hacerlo, siempre que no salgas de aquí. No al menos hasta que yo diga que puedes hacerlo- Gin alargó su extraña sonrisa y Grimmjow se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer en la cama.

-¿Cómo ha estado Hitsugaya?- preguntó de repente Grimmjow, queriendo distraerse un poco de sus pensamientos.  
>-¿…Shiro-chan?- preguntó Gin claramente sorprendido, luego recompuso su sonrisa -Creciendo, por supuesto. No he podido verlo, seguro que esta noche sí- amplió su sonrisa y Grimmjow asintió, sin decir nada más -Vamos ya, Grimmi-chan. La reunión comienza- ambos se dirigieron al salón principal y al llegar ya estaban todos allí, también Ulquiorra. Ellos tomaron asiento.<p>

-Quiero comenzar esta reunión deseándoles un buen año nuevo. Como todos ya saben, esta es una festividad que celebran shinigamis y humanos. Así que esta noche estamos libres todos, incluso para salir de Las Noches, si así lo desean- dijo observando a Gin de reojo -Y terminar diciéndoles que todo aquello que ustedes creen que no sé, lo sé- Grimmjow, Szayel, Nnoitra, Gin abrieron la boca, los demás se quedaron viendo unos a otros -No me interesa, en tanto sigan cumpliendo con su deber. Que pasan una linda noche y feliz año nuevo. Vámonos Tousen- y diciendo esto, Aizen se fue.

Toda la sala hizo una pausa. El primero en reaccionar fue Gin, que con voz cantarina dijo -Tengo que salir, sean todos niños buenos- y abriendo una garganta se fue. Todos después comenzaron a dispersarse, hasta sólo quedar Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

-Sexta… vamos a tu habitación-  
>-¿A mi…?-<br>-Sí, sexta- Grimmjow no dijo nada más y sólo siguió a Ulquiorra.

Al llegar a su habitación y entrar, Grimmjow notó una mancha azul en su cama con edredón blanco.

-¿Qué es…?-  
>-Shhh… Grimmi… no sabes lo que me ha costado hacerla. Se te verá muy bien, deja que te la ponga- cuando Ulquiorra le puso la mancha azul a Grimmjow, éste se dio cuenta que era la bufanda que estaba tejiendo en el parque.<br>-¡Oye! ¡La terminaste!- dijo alegre.  
>-Por supuesto, sexta, ¿por quién me tomas?-<br>-Yo… yo no tengo nada para ti…-  
>-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué tal si cumples tu primer propósito ahora?- y diciendo esto Ulquiorra se acercó a Grimmjow, para darle un largo beso en los labios.<br>-Feliz año nuevo Grimmi- dijo Ulquiorra dentro del beso.  
>-Feliz año nuevo Ulqui…- contestó Grimmjow, sin separarse de Ulquiorra.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Ay Dios... es que no sé, éste final no termina de convencerme... pero espero sus comentarios, ¿bien? Me haría feliz un review :)<em>


	3. Epílogo

_Y aquí está el epílogo prometido, ojala les guste... Dedicado especialmente a Maru de Kusanagi... Me siento en deuda contigo por no haber escrito nada de Bleach últimamente, espero puedas perdonarme D:_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<br>****Propósitos**

* * *

><p>Un año después exactamente<em>, <em>Gin y Toshirou paseaban por las habitaciones de los Espada cuando Las Noches ya estaba por completo destruida. Gin se agachó a leer dos papelitos que encontró cerca de la habitación de Grimmjow.

_**1. Ulqui nunca inicia un beso, haré que aunque sea una vez comience uno.  
><strong>__**2. Hacer que Ulqui me nombre de manera cariñosa siempre.  
><strong>__**3. Decirle a Aizen que estoy con Ulqui.  
><strong>__**4. Agradecer a onna-san por regresarme mi brazo y poder acariciar a Ulqui.  
><strong>__**5. Golpear a Szayel y a Nnoitra por andar de entrometidos con Ulqui.  
><strong>__**6. Deseo deshacerme de la guerra, sé que algún día causará muchos conflictos.  
><strong>__**7. Liberar a onna-san para que pueda ver a sus amigos  
><strong>__**8. Me gustaría llevar a Ulqui a conocer el bosque, seguro que le gustará ir en la noche.  
><strong>__**9. Quisiera volar, algún día le pediré a Ulqui que me lleve, será lindo.  
><strong>__**10. Quisiera ver a Ulqui sonreír alguna vez.  
><strong>__**11. Debo lograr que Aizen que deje salir a Gin con Hitsugaya, Gin se ha de sentir muy solo cuando ve a todos emparejados.  
><strong>__**12. Si he de morir, quisiera que fuera al lado de Ulqui, tomados de la mano. De no ser posible, quisiera ser enterrado junto a él, tomados de la mano.**_

_**1-12. Que la eternidad junto a Grimmjow jamás termine.**_

Gin esbozó una de sus antiguas sonrisas y junto con Toshirou llevó los papelitos hasta donde estaban los cuerpos de los Espada. No le costó trabajo encontrar a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra. Estaban justo al inicio, tomados de las manos, sujetando sus espadas con la otra. Gin decidió llevarse los cuerpos con él antes de abandonar Las Noches junto con Toshirou.

Al abrir la garganta llegaron a un bosque del mundo humano. Allí, Gin encontró un hueco natural donde puso los cuerpos, hizo que se tomaran de la mano, Grimmjow parecía estar dormido recostado en el pecho de Ulquiorra, y luego los cubrió con tierra. Sobre las manchas de tierra recién movida puso los papelitos.

Abrazó a Toshirou, quien ahora le llegaba al hombro, y dijo viendo hacia ellos -Grimmi-chan, Ulqui-kun, he cumplido su último propósito. Feliz noche vieja- Ambos, Toshirou y Gin, caminaron tomados de la mano alejándose de allí.

* * *

><p><em>Y este si es el fin :), este me ha gustado más. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? ¿Merezco un review?<em>


End file.
